


Marshmallowy Goodness

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of love of Peep's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallowy Goodness

"That's gross man…those things have been sitting out on the counter for a week now" Tim cried out in disgust as Shannon munched on week old marshmallow peeps as they sat alone in the studio one night. Tomo and Jared had ran off to god knew where, doing god knew what, leaving the two men to their own devices.

"I know…just the way that I like em. Nice and crunchy on the outside…not so chewy on the inside" Shannon replied around the bright purple mallow in his mouth. "You really should try one" He laughed at the one eyed, tongue out look of disgust Tim shot him.

"Nasty…" Tim spat, not liking the look of mischief glowing from Shannon's eyes as he reached for another bit of candy, moving towards him with a smirk on his face as well. "Shannon…no…" He called out, backing away as the older man continued to advance on him. "I said no…" He cried out even louder as the chase began, the two of them running around the room, a purple chick flying out towards him.

"Don't knock it till you try it" Shannon teased, the two of them falling to the floor, rolling around until he was lying on top of the winded man. "It's mmm…mmmm…good" He giggled, tracing the candy across Tim's lips, holding back the urge to lean forward and lick the sugary substance off of them.

"Bastard…" Was Tim's reply, but there was no anger behind those words as he opened his mouth as if with no will of his own and bit into the sweetness.

"Yummy…" Shannon whispered, but he didn't know if it was because Tim had taken his treat or the way that the purple crystals clung to his bottom lip, begging to be licked off. He quickly decided that later as he leaned in and did just that, trailing the tip of his tongue across the tender skin. Pulling back, he watched the way that Tim stared at him, at first in confusion only to be quickly replaced by outright lust. Shannon didn't hesitate to do it again, only that time he turned a simple swipe into a toe curdling kiss, candy and fun forgotten at the way side.

Tim couldn't believe that Shannon was kissing him, not that he was complaining because he had been wondering what a kiss from Shannon would taste like for longer then he cared to remember. Hell, truth be known, the main reason he had agreed to tour with the band was because of his huge man crush on the drummer. Sure he loved the music, loved hanging out with the members of the band, but the reason he stayed around was because of his love/lust for its drummer. He didn't know what the kiss meant or where it would go from there and he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around Shannon and returned the kiss with fire and vigor.

"Take this upstairs?" Shannon panted, breaking the kiss to pull air into his fire inflamed lungs.

"Fuck yeah…" Tim responded, running after Shannon as they exited the studio and ran for the privacy of Shannon's room.

"What the fuck?" Jared cried out as he and Tomo entered the studio, pieces of purple marshmallow things everywhere. "Not-a-fucking-gan" His words got louder, rushing past a giggling Tomo until he reached the bottom of the stairs. "You two are going to clean up that fucking mess when you are done up there and pay to have the carpet clean if you can't get that shit out" He roared upwards, throwing a purple chick at the door at the stop of the stairs, Shannon's bedroom door to be precise. "What the hell is it about those two and these purple candy things every year?" Jared tuned around to face the other man, a grin covering his face as Tomo approached him with an evil look upon his face. "It's been three years and they still relive that day each year"

"I think its sweet…just like this" He held up a lone peep, eyes locked with the man that he loved.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked, already knowing what was about to happen, but willing to play along for the hell of it. He watched as Tomo placed one end of the chick in his mouth, moving forward until the hard edges were brushing against his bottom lip. Carefully Jared bit into the mellow, closing his eyes as he savored the chewy sweetness, followed quickly by the delicious taste of his lover.

The End…


End file.
